The Seven Sinners
by SilverWolfLaguz
Summary: Alternate Universes. The tales of seven sinners, and what it did to their lives. More information inside. Don't like, don't flame, agreed? Chapter 2: Gluttony.
1. Duke Lawrence's Madness

**Aw man, it's been so long since I posted anything.**

**Blame school and a busy home life, and a general lack of creative juices. Remember, I am 16 and trying to get into UoT.**

**Anyways, this story will contain seven smaller stories, one for each of the seven deadly sins, in the order from what is considered the least severe to the most, starting with Lust and ending with Pride. There will be no dialogue unless I feel it is needed. These stories also take place in different universes from each other and the actual series.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Class of 3000. If I did, then I would be the happiest girl in the world and it would still be airing new episodes.**

* * *

><p>"Now, shall we dance?"<p>

* * *

><p>The duchy of Atlanta was a normal duchy in every sense of the word, ruled by a duke and such. Atlanta was neither rich or poor, nor did it have anything really of note.<p>

Except for one of its leaders.

Duke Edward Phillip James Lawrence III had ascended to the throne at a young age, barely in his teens. He was now a young man of eighteen, the same age his father was when he took the throne. So now, his age was not unusual. Rather, it was one of his personality traits.

The young blonde sat upon his throne, which was once a vivid gold, now dulled slightly from sheer age. Edward, better known by his nickname of Eddie, had always been unusual for royalty, in that he opted to forgo the typical silk and furs for a plain red top and brown pants, and that he insisted that people simply call him Eddie, no fancy title at all, and not to use his full name.

However, many citizens did not know that the prince was rather… promiscuous, to say the least. You see, young Eddie already had many possible choices for a wife- or a husband- living in his castle at his young age. It was unknown exactly how many people he had, but it was known that he kept his favourites close to his throne at all times.

Eddie checked a clock. With a snap of his fingers, he dismissed his favourite lovers and went down to the library.

* * *

><p>A somewhat tall woman with blonde hair and a purple dress was waiting down there, waiting for him. Her name was Madison, a local villager that he had been seeing for a few weeks now.<p>

Now, it was time for her to see him.

Madison smiled as the doors swung open to reveal Eddie. She noted, she was actually slightly taller than him

The duke smiled back, a smile so sweet, you could have sworn it was the genuine article. Lavender scent flowed into the room from an unknown source.

Eyes met, as Madison wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. He stroked her hair slightly. Their lips met, and the smell of lavender intensified.

When their lips parted, Madison's eyes seemed to be a touch cloudy, but to the average person, would appear normal. Eddie produced a collar lined with silk, with a single lavender flower attached to it. The collar was for her, and the silk indicated that she would be one of his favourites.

* * *

><p>Eddie returned to his throne soon after, his favourites gathering by him not too long after. He was an equal-opportunity flirt, if his choice of favourites was any indicator.<p>

By his feet was a tall, redheaded boy with what appeared to be a pair of goggles on his face, a silk collar with a sunflower attached to it clamped around his neck. A short, darker-skinned boy hung around near the left of his throne, a silk collar also around his neck, a small rose attached to it. On the other side of his throne was a dark-skinned girl, her hair tied back into a bun, notably missing a collar. And the most recent addition was Madison, silk collar with its lavender flower and all, hanging around by his feet.

Tamika had known Eddie for quite some time. They were childhood friends, in fact. She wondered, how long would this go on?

* * *

><p>The prince was now out and about the capital town. He stopped at his favourite cafe every time to chat with the local people.<p>

People thought the prince was taking steps to humanize the throne. He interacted with the people and even cracked jokes, unlike many of the dukes before him, who ruled above as faceless, impersonal beings, above the common man.

Not once, did they expect lust to be the reason why.

Eddie was talking to three people in the cafe, when in the back, he saw a thin boy with black hair and a red top. They locked eyes.

Kam stood up and left just seconds after he looked Eddie in the eye.

Eddie swore it looked like the black-haired youth saw his true self.

When one of the people voiced her concern, he dismissed it as nothing and began to talk normally again.

* * *

><p>In a part of the castle grounds that the public never saw, a bonfire was taking place. Smoke drifted through the sky, far for the eyes of the public.<p>

Eddie oversaw the bonfire. He had ordered the old portraits of himself to be burned until they were nothing but ash. He had ordered that everything of the person he used to be be burned, and the portraits were the last to go.

Tamika went with him to oversee the burning, for some reason she didn't really understand.

Eddie knew she loved the smell of smoke, and she also loved the smell of tulips.

As his past burned down, their lips met. The combined scent of smoke and tulip assailed Tamika's nostrils as the duke worked his magic on her.

When their lips parted, Tamika's eyes were slightly cloudy. Both had small, soft smiles on their faces. And for once, Eddie's was genuine.

When they returned after the final portrait had become naught but ash, Tamika took her usual position near the throne… But with a smile on her face.

She had also added a silk collar with charcoal and a tulip attached to it to her wardrobe.

* * *

><p>Alas, the duke's lust was something that could never be subdued. He now had his eyes on obtaining another member for his harem, and found the girl that could quite possibly be the next one.<p>

She was a small, thin girl, slightly younger than he, with black hair with two strands down the side and soft eyes.

Eddie knew he had to prepare his magic for the time he would cast the spell on her, and what her favourite scent was, as that was the key to the spell's success.

When they had learned more about each other, Eddie brought up the question to Kim. She giggled, saying that he would learn that night. She told him that she would wait just outside the castle grounds. He told her that he would be there.

* * *

><p>The full moon illuminated the world that night, as Kim walked up to the castle grounds, staring at the tower that held the duke's quarters.<p>

Eddie appeared at the window, and instantly rushed down to see her. She walk dupe to him as he slowed his pace to a walk.

Their eyes met, and Eddie stroke the two long strands of hair that hung down. He noted that Kim was holding one hand behind her back, but he shrugged off the idea as nothing more than a silly thought.

He wraps one arm around her shoulder, and a second around her waist. Kim's free arm stays by her side, but when she sees Eddie close his eyes, she starts to move the arm behind her back.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a sharp pain surges from Eddie's chest. His eyes shoot open as Kim pulls away from him, reaching at her hair. Blood dyes Eddie's shirt more red than it already is.<p>

His shock grows as he sees a bloodied knife in one of Kim's hands. He realizes, she has stabbed him.

Just when he thinks he cannot be more shocked, a wig hits the ground.

Kam speaks up, a calm, yet eerily unnerving (to Eddie) smile on his face.

"I came to find my lost love. I found that she was here, in the duke's castle. I disguised myself as a woman to get close to the devil himself, then stab him in the back when he lets his guard down."

Eddie cannot make a coherent response for this as he falls to his knees and arms. He realizes that the blade was poisoned. Blood drips to the floor. He realizes that he will not last for much longer, and that his spell is becoming undone as he dies.

Kam watches as women and men alike, Eddie's hold on them broken, break free and run, run away, as far as they can from this place. He does not recognize many of them that run by him at first.

He does recognize a pair of men, one short and dark and the other tall and red-haired, as they run by him. They are two of his fellow town-dwellers who suddenly vanished one day.

His heart lightens when he sees Madison, the woman of his dreams, run by him, Eddie's hold on her broken. He will have to fill her in on what has been happening later on.

Kam does not recognize Tamika as she runs by, and opts to leave himself, and leave Eddie to die. Tamika does not see Kam and stops by Eddie.

* * *

><p>With his last bit of strength, Eddie looks at her, and recognizing her appearance, struggles to choke out something resembling words. He cannot get sound to come out of his mouth.<p>

Tamika's response to Eddie's dying words is to walk away, but before she leaves his sight, she turns around to look at him one more time, and says a few words.

"This wasn't our time."

She walks out the door into the moonlit night. Eddie, now fully collapsed onto the floor, uses his last bit of strength to kept his head up and reach out a hand.

In his final moments, he is allowed to speak.

"Wait…! I haven't… told you… I love you… yet…."

The blonde head collapses. Edward Phillip James Lawrence III is dead, a victim of his own lust.

* * *

><p>When Eddie's heart gives its final beat, a second man walks out of the shadows.<p>

He is the spitting image of Eddie, aside from the lack of a sweater over his shoulders.

He is the devil, in the form that he appeared to Eddie on that fateful day that changed the duke forever.

He walks over to the deceased man, and bends down, making a sort of disappointed sound when he realizes that Eddie is dead.

Eddie's doppelganger reaches and takes Eddie's sweater, slightly bloody in the back, and places it over his own shoulders. However, before he puts it on his shoulders, he gives it a small kiss.

"Lust has claimed a victim. Six more remain."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Eddie, the first sinner, has been killed. His own Lust killed him in the end, in the form of a crossdressing Kam stabbing him in the back with a poisoned knife.<strong>

**Since I am doing these sins in order of what is considered the least severe to the most, the next up will be Gluttony and it will all end with Pride. I think it's obvious who Gluttony and Wrath are… But do you know what I have planned for the other four?**

**This is VERRRRRRY heavily inspired by the Vocaloid Deadly Sins series, and this one in particular is based off "Duke Venomania's Madness".**

**R&R please. You get a cookie if you do. *waves cookies***


	2. Evil Food Eater Philly

**I'm not dead. I've just been busy. I figured I might as well type this up before I go to Italy.**

**Here is number two on the list, Gluttony. The person for this sin is pretty obvious… Just to warn you, this chapter has some disturbing content.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Class of 3000. If I did, then I would be the happiest girl in the world and it would still be airing new episodes.**

* * *

><p>"Now, eat them out."<p>

* * *

><p>A fork is stabbed into something that barely qualifies as food. In fact, the entire table is covered in food that barely qualifies as food. The kinds (and amount) of food would sicken (or kill) an ordinary person.<p>

But the person devouring it all with a smile on his face isn't a normal person.

This young man, tall and thin with curly orange hair and goggles, is called Phillip P. Phil, but everyone just calls him Philly. He is wealthy, having inherited a large sum of money from his parents.

He used to go after the most gourmet foods of the world.

But as he stabs an item that barely qualifies as food, it becomes obvious that Philly only seeks the world's most gruesome foods now.

* * *

><p>Kim and Kam wonder why they bother to work for him. Then they remember, they need the money, and Philly pays surprisingly well. Kim is a maid, cleaning the messes left behind in the kitchen after every (disgusting) meal, and Kam is a butler, bringing each and every (disgusting) item to the table.<p>

Kim is currently in the kitchen, and won't be out for a while. She feels like vomiting.

Kam is looking at the request list that Philly gave him. He swears the list gets more disturbing every day.

He sighs, and circles the options that are the least disturbing. It's not really saying much.

* * *

><p>Breakfast menu: A juice made of twenty eight different kinds of weeds, corn flakes with rusty and likely tetnus-infected metal in it, a soup made with poisonous mushrooms, Butler's special salad, an array of rotten fruits, and coffee that is said to keep a normal person awake forever.<p>

Lunch menu: Raw onion salad (with 'special' dressing), shrimp cocktail with long-stale tomatoes, grilled… something (or somebody), random bread made my the maid (with glass shards), Chef Lawrence's cheesesteak ice cream.

* * *

><p>Eddie Lawrence, while the heir to one of the wealthiest families on the planet, wanted a job. He found one working for Philly. One spot with him always seems to be open; the position of head cook.<p>

Of course, there was a very good reason that spot was almost always open. Many head cooks just quit because they couldn't take it.

Eddie, the 15th cook of the month, passes by a portrait of Philly on the way to the kitchen. The portrait is identical to the real one in every way, except that the one in the picture does not have goggles on. Sometimes he swears it moves a bit or even vanishes altogether.

While supervising the cooking of 'breakfast', he decides he's had enough. He'll quit and look for a new job somewhere less repulsive.

* * *

><p>An hour before lunch, Eddie goes and finds Philly on a couch, reading something about robotics. The taller boy seems harmless and beckons the blonde. He's willing to listen to (most) complaints.<p>

In a low voices, Eddie speaks.

"I wish to be excused my dear sir."

"Hmph. What is with you useless people?"

Eddie finds himself pinned beneath the other male all of a sudden. The look on Philly's face is one he sees frequently, and he knows this is how he looks at food before he eats it.

He registers being bit in the shoulder.

Philly plans to devour what he can of Eddie, and send the remains to be included in the luncheon meal.

Anyone who complains about the food becomes an appetizer or part of the next meal.

* * *

><p>Kim and Kam both heard the screams. Yet they could do nothing.<p>

They needed to get out of the house. Kim would leave just fine.

Kam would not be so lucky.

* * *

><p>Philly is likely asleep, as his eyes are closed and he is stretched out on the sofa, perfectly content with himself. Kam mentally cheers as he tries to sneak out the door.<p>

His luck is good, for once.

Or not.

He feels a long pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and a tongue on his neck.

_Oh, fuck._

"Hey, little servant boy, do you taste as good as you look?"

Kam can only let out the most ungodly scream that nobody pays head to. He will suffer the same fate as Eddie.

* * *

><p>When Kim returns to the house, she is informed that she will be working in the kitchen.<p>

She screams when a chef gives her Kam's head, with the instructions to cook it.

In a rage, she storms over to Philly's usual spot, and demands answers.

Nobody pays much head to the maid's screams, just like her brother's only hours ago.

* * *

><p>Dinner menu: The items on this menu are too gruesome to be said, it's up to the imagination. Except for the blood red wine, hey wait that's real blood.<p>

Midnight snack: The items on this menu are too gruesome to be said.

Over the next few days, a different cook found himself either waking up to Philly looking over them hungrily, or him wrapping his arms around him.

Both events were followed by biting.

And the biting would then lead to the remains given to the remaining cooks, with the instructions to incorporate it into the next meal.

When only one cook was left, he ran away and managed to escape during a meal.

* * *

><p>The mansion was now empty except for Philly, and there was nothing to eat.<p>

Even still, he hasn't changed.

In front of his portrait, he bemoans something.

"All I wanted to do was eat the world's most gruesome cuisine…"

To his shock, his lookalike in the painting comes to life, and pins him to the floor, then removes his arms.

"Eat everything in this world, even if you have to eat your own hand."

Philly is shocked, then looks at his right hand. He gives a small smile and says something.

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>Philly had his last gruesome meal. It was, well…<p>

Himself.

* * *

><p>The doppelganger of Philly was the Devil. He had been watching this gluttonous youth from the painting for a year, and is now satisfied that he now has the second vessel of sin.<p>

In one hand, he has the only thing that remains of Philly, his goggles.

"A body that has devoured every kind of food. Shame nobody will know its flavour."

With a small giggle, he opens his mouth and swallows Philly's goggles whole.

* * *

><p><strong> That's done. Philly, the second sinner, is dead in the case of extreme self-cannibalism.<strong>

** The next sin is Greed. The kid who is this sin might be a little tricky. Guess who in your review!**

** Reviews make me cry tears of joy and give you cookies**


End file.
